GLaDOS and The Doctor
by UnseenBubby 117
Summary: Things are usual in the Enrichment Center, until the Doctor shows up.
1. Chapter 1

GLaDOS and the Doctor

Chapter 1: Intruder

GLaDOS was monitoring six thousand complex systems simultaneously. She ran through all test subjects' data, noticing various anomalies throughout. In a fraction of a second, she labeled one-thousandth of the subjects unfit for testing, and immediately revived them, followed by a quick dose of deadly neurotoxin. She then proceeded to observe testing footage from Orange and Blue, and how they solve their seemingly impossible chambers. _ Silly her, _she thought,_ all chambers have a solution, and most only one_.

She was enjoying analyzing each millisecond of testing, until a grinding/whooshing sound interrupted her extremely fast thought processes. She looked up on the chamber floor and saw a blue box materialize in front of her. The box had a light on top, and appeared to be made of wood. The box read POLICE BOX on the banner. GLaDOS quickly analyzed the historical origin, which was a 1950s Police Box that used to be common in London. _Now what would one be doing here, materializing with an irritating sound emitting from it? _The door opened up and a young man appeared. He was fairly neatly dressed, with a buttoned-down shirt, corduroy coat, and a bowtie. His hair was relatively neat, with it partially skewed on his right forehead. GLaDOS leaned in as far as she was able, and zoomed in her optics to analyze the strange man.

"Hello," said the man in a very British accent. "I am the Doctor. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"How did you get here?" asked GLaDOS quickly, still surprised of the sudden intrusion.

"With my TARDIS of course," smiled the Doctor. He walked closer to GLaDOS. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I am Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. Most, if any, call me GLaDOS for short," she retorted, as if it were a stupid question in the first place.

"May I ask where I am? I should be in New York City, but I am obviously not."

"You are in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center."

"Aperture? Never heard of it," said the Doctor, confused of this Aperture.

"How? Everyone knows of us and the benefit to humanity we provide," replied GLaDOS, surprised of this idiot's lack of knowledge.

"Never mind that. Now, I should be going, GLaDOS. Pleasure meeting you. Allons-y!" exclaimed the Doctor. _It has been a while since I used that word, allons-y._

"Wait, would you like to help me with some science?" asked GLaDOS quickly, hoping for an interesting subject.

"Science? I would love to. Where do I go?" asked the Doctor excitedly.

"Just, stand there for a moment," replied GLaDOS. A claw appeared, grabbed the Doctor by the waist, and hauled him over to the fitness room. He needed to be approved for testing first…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Medical Exam

The Doctor was dropped onto a metal table. He was in a perfectly white room, no windows, and a single door. There was metal railing on the ceiling, and various medical equipment were scattered across desks and tables. Despite the pristine quality of the equipment and floors, the desks themselves were very dusty, and cobwebs were rampant around the aging computer. The Doctor began to kick his legs back in forth in boredom, after thoroughly scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. The door opened, and a small white sphere with a large crimson caduceus as an eye glided on the railing.

"Ah, hello!" said the sphere enthusiastically. It spoke with strong German accent.

"Hello," replied the Doctor. He reached for his sonic screwdriver and analyzed the sphere. "A Type 5 Personality Sphere, eh?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I am known as Martin, the medical sphere."

"Martin is not a cool name," said the Doctor slyly.

"Neither is your bowtie, sir," replied Martin coolly.

"Touché, but for the record, bowties are cool," finished the Doctor, impressed with Martin's comebacks.

"Now, we need an analysis of you before we can begin tests," said Martin. A small robotic arm burst from an unseen hatch on the wall. The arm had the endpoint of a stethoscope attached to it. Martin closed his eye, ready to receive data. The stethoscope arm moved around the Doctor onto various parts of his body, but stayed longer than usual around his two hearts. "Two hearts! How is that possible!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Martin, but I am not human," answered the Doctor with a smile on his face. "I am the Doctor, and I am a Time Lord."

"But-but-but…" carried on Martin, bewildered by his discovery. A thermometer arm appeared, and checked the Time Lord's temperature. "Sixty degrees Fahrenheit!" That too is impossible!" remarked the core.

"Not for me, Martin," said the Doctor, happy to see someone surprised of his anatomy. "Nor for any other Time Lord, but they are extinct, save me."

"You are unfit for testing, Doctor," said Martin, still bewildered.

"He IS, now pass him!" yelled GLaDOS over the intercom.

"Yes, ma'am. He may fail to easily, just so you know," said Martin.

"So?" replied GLaDOS impatiently.

"All right," Martin relented. He turned his attention to the Doctor. "Follow me, please." The Doctor stood up and followed the core.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reveille

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading these chapters. I write them quickly, so the chapters are short. However, I will be exerting more effort to publish longer chapters. Also, the test chambers will be more akin to Portal 2 than the original Portal, so don't be surprised when the energy spheres will be replaced with Thermal Discouragement Beams. Thank you again for staying with me. I will publish new chapters as soon as I can. By the way, I do not own Doctor Who or Portal, but if I did, that would be amazing.**

The Doctor woke with a headache. He could not remember anything recent. His last vivid memory was a very fast medical examination by Martin. _Such an uncool name,_ he thought. He sat up on the oval shaped bed. He looked down at his outfit, surprised at the orange jumpsuit and white boots. _What happened last night, did I drink too much?_ he asked himself. _No, wait, I never drink. Well, sometimes, but not recently._ He stood up out of bed and stretched every muscle. He looked behind him and noticed a blue glass shield began to cover the bed. He clutched his head in pain.

The Doctor looked around intently. He was in a glass room, with a lower walkway around him. There was a timer counting down, with about two minutes remaining. A small rectangular table with rounded edges held up a clipboard and a coffee cup. He sniffed the cup and took a sip. He quickly spat it back out in disgust. "Bad coffee, very bad coffee," he said aloud. He examined the clipboard, admiring the humorous warning labels. He memorized each symbol and threw the clipboard on the ground in anger. "Ridiculous labels, warning me to be careful. I am the most careful man alive!" he exclaimed. Next, he saw the toilet. There was no water in it, but it did flush.

"Hello, and welcome," GLaDOS said over the intercom. The Doctor simply ignored the AI's speech, and jumped up and down a couple times. "The portal will open in 3, 2, 1," GLaDOS said in her conclusion.

Exactly one second after GLaDOS said, "one," a blue portal opened up in the room. The Doctor stared at it in amazement. To his right, an orange portal was on the wall, and he could see himself and the ridiculous jumpsuit he wore. "GLaDOS, this jumpsuit is not cool. Why did you make me wear this?" the Doctor asked.

"That Aperture Science Fireproof Safety Jumpsuit is very cool, as a famous designer from France told me so," responded GLaDOS angrily. "Your bowtie was ridiculous, which is what she also told me."

"Bowties _are_ cool."

"No, they are not. Proceed with testing."

The Doctor stepped through the blue portal, and ended up right where the orange portal was. He stepped through a few more times, trying to get used to the tingling sensation of crossing the holes in the universe. He walked around the glass room, and through the door. At the end of the walkway was a door, and opened up into another whitewall room. However, there was a colossal red button sitting right in the middle, with a blue line tracing to another door, labeled with a blue X above it. Also sitting in the room was a big cube, about as tall as his waist.

The Doctor quickly decided that it was best to place the cube on the button. He picked up the cube, struggling under its heavy weight. However, he did place it on the button, and the door opened. He walked through the door and into a blue field. His eartubes felt weird, but diminished any thought of harm. There was an elevator in the next room, and he stepped inside of it, ready to tackle any challenge the tests were to put him through.

**Author's Note: I want to apologize ahead of time for I will not be covering all 19 test chambers. I will only be covering test chambers where a new concept is learnt, such as obtaining the first portal gun, flinging, laser redirection, the second portal gun, acid floors, turrets, the Companion Cube, and the final chamber. It is time for the Doctor to start thinking with portals.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Portal Gun

After completing his reveille chamber and the first official chamber, the Doctor stepped through the door into Test Chamber 2. There was a big glass window in front of him, and below was a small device in the center of the room on a pedestal. The device was rotating in a circle constantly, except when it stopped to fire a blue portal every 90 degrees.

"You're doing very well. Please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of testing protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid, which, in some rare cases, may emancipate fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth," said GLaDOS over the intercom. Why GLaDOS was monotone at this moment, as she is usually angry or sarcastic, confused the Doctor, but he carried on anyway.

The Doctor stepped through a door on the right, and walked down a staircase. There, a blue portal was suddenly shot through a square hole onto the wall to his right. He stepped through and onto a platform overlooking the device and with a door directly to his right. The Doctor jumped down onto the level with the device, and picked it up.

"Very good. You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These interdimmensional gates have proven to be completely safe. The device, however, has not. Please do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquids, even partially. And most importantly, do not, under no circumstances –static-," explained GLaDOS until the signal was cut. _Either someone does not like GLaDOS, or there was a momentary power surge through the intercom,_ the Doctor thought.

He then proceeded to experiment with the portal device or portal gun as he called it, by shooting it in random directions. He noticed that every time a new blue portal was planted, the orange one on the platform changed. He walked seamlessly through the blue portal, testing that the portal gun truly made tiny holes in the universe. _This has to be dangerous to the fabric of space and time, _he thought. The Doctor also noticed that the portals also seemed to carry his momentum. _This is way better for short travels than the TARDIS. The TARDIS takes too long to dematerialize and to rematerialize. _ He shook his head at the absurd thought. The TARDIS was obviously way better than the silly portal gun. _It would be still cool to have, if possible. I will have to ask GLaDOS if she has more of these, or if I could keep this one._

The Doctor walked through the door and into the gridlock, as he learned it was called. When he walked through the Emancipation Grid, he noticed that the portal gun shook, and a blue light turned off that was on top of the gun. _The grid must also turn off any applied portals too,_ he realized. He stepped into the elevator, and pondered his experience. _I can make tiny holes through time and space that may possibly carry my momentum. I am not sure if this is truly dangerous to the universe, although it does indeed seem safe. 'Handheld Portal Device,' does that mean there is a larger type of portal device?_ he thought to himself. GLaDOS had a lot of explaining to do later on...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Thermal Discouragement Beam and Non-Portal Surfaces

**Author's Note: Thank you so much who have been following the Doctor's adventures in Aperture. I once again apologize for short chapters, as only so much story can fit in a single test chamber. I would like to read reviews for my chapters, so I can take advice from constructive criticism. Now, after I conclude this story, I will be trying to write a full length Doctor Who exclusive fanfiction, and I hope that will turn out great. Now, on with the testing!**

The Doctor stepped into Test Chamber 6 with eagerness in his eyes. He noticed a single beam of red light was emitting from the ceiling. To the beams right, on the floor, a receiver, similar the emitter, was waiting for the laser. The Doctor quickly made a connection between the two. There was a closed orange portal directly underneath the emitter. Unlike other chambers, the white wall finish was replaced with awkward grey blocks of various sizes. He shot a portal at the strange wall. Like he hypothesized, the portal did not plant itself, but simply collapsed. The strange wall could not anchor his portals.

"While safety is one of many Enrichment Center goals, the Aperture Science Thermal Discouragement Beam seen to the left of the chamber can and has caused permanent disabilities such as disintegration. Please be careful," said GLaDOS.

"Disintegration?" asked the Doctor. There was no answer. He shrugged and carried on.

Aiming perfectly, he shot a blue portal directly overhead the receiver. Like he predicted, the orange portal opened, and the beam shot into the receiver. A white lift lowered down that was directly below the chamberlock.

"Amazing," said GLaDOS, still monotone. "You, the Doctor, must be the pride of-of-of-of…I'm sorry, your hometown does not appear on our records. Continue testing."

"GLaDOS, why won't you answer me?!" screamed the Doctor. "And for the record, my home _planet_ was Gallifrey, not that you would understand that!"

"Continue testing, Doctor," said GLaDOS angrily, much to the Doctor's surprise.

"Is it true that I will disintegrate if I touch the beam?" asked the Doctor.

"Only if 'you' means 'your entire body,' otherwise you are completely safe," replied GLaDOS, still cross from the previous argument.

The Doctor pressed forward and stood on the lift. He stepped into through the grid and into the chamberlock. _Something isn't right,_ he thought. _I don't know what but something just isn't right. It is as almost that GLaDOS will try to kill me. Will she have a surprise…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Speeding Things and Flinging Doctors

**Author's Note: I am skipping most chambers, if you may have noticed. Now, I can't wait to write for Chamber 17, which we should all know that one by heart, because it would be the time in which we see how the Doctor copes with the Companion Cube. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

The Doctor walked into Test Chamber 10 with excitement. He had nailed every test so far, and he felt that he was about halfway through. He had learned that his portal gun can lift heavy objects, and that the Thermal Discouragement beams would not disintegrate his hand if he touched it, but it hurt anyways. His cleverness was pulling off, and although the test chambers were increasing in difficulty, he finished each one at record times, to GLaDOS' amusement. She never commented on it, though.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully. "To reiterate, -garbled noises- forward momentum."

"How strange," said the Doctor curiously. "GLaDOS' recorded messages are malfunctioning. I will have to look into that."

The Doctor noticed the orange portal on an extended wall above and behind him, and a raised platform that was too high to get him up on. He placed his portal on the wall to his right and walked through. To his surprise, he actually found himself standing on the high platform. There was a staircase and door ahead of him, and he walked on through.

In the next room, the Doctor noticed two symbols on the ground. In the first one, it showed a person falling down into a portal. The second one depicted the same person flying out another that was originally above him. The Doctor quickly discovered the meaning. There was an orange portal above him, ready to carry his momentum. He placed a blue portal on a lowered platform, and jumped.

He landed on his feet. He was surprised of the distance and it didn't shatter his legs. He then realized the meaning of the strange boots. They protected him from significant falls.

"Spectacular! You appear to understand how a portal affects forward momentum, or to be more precise, how it does not," said GLaDOS happily, sort of.

"I thought it did. It appears my clever mind is too smart for your silly, easy tests," said the Doctor arrogantly.

"You won't be saying that for long, Doctor," replied GLaDOS coolly. "You have yet to see the upcoming tests, and you have a considerable way to go."

"Bring it on."

"As you wish, Doctor, but only after this test."

The Doctor pushed on. In the next room, he noticed the orange portal was no longer above him, but beneath him. He shot his portal on the newly extended platform, and jumped into the portal. He flew over the gap and landed on his feet.

"Momentum," said the recording. "A function of mass and velocity, is conserved between portals. In layman's terms, 'speeding thing goes in, speeding thing comes out.'"

"Yeah, yeah. I already knew that, GLaDOS," replied the Doctor annoyed by the stupid recordings. "And I didn't need 'layman's terms.' I do have a clever mind, you know!" There was no answer.

He noticed that the extended platform moved forward, and his portal disappeared. He reshot and jumped into the orange again. When he emerged from the blue portal, he was upside-down, but the portal automatically returned him to right-side-up. He did land right at the entrance to the gridlock, to his satisfaction. He stepped through the grid and into the elevator, ready for whatever challenge GLaDOS pitted him up against.

Meanwhile…

GLaDOS hung in her chamber, impressed by the Doctor's work. He had successfully navigated each chamber so far at record times. Now, he had wished for tougher challenges. Things were indeed going to get tougher. GLaDOS also fixed a few things since the Monster was here. There were no portal surfaces in the incineration room. She would not allow another escape and cause her death, again.

GLaDOS was using Orange and Blue to rummage through the Doctor's clothes. In the jacket was a wallet that looked like a badge. The two opened it up and showed it to her, finding a piece of paper filled with symbols and words that were constantly changing. Her transistors started to spark. They quickly closed the wallet and threw it down. Orange and Blue continued to search the Doctor's jacket. They couldn't find what she was specifically looking for. _Where was it, where was it._ They were unable to find the thing she wanted most.

GLaDOS, Atlas, and P-Body could not find the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor still had it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Portals and Poison Floors

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have been staying with the story. I appreciate any and all reviews. On with the testing!**

The Doctor stepped into Test Chamber 11. He heard the all too familiar sound of the fixed portal gun from the fourth chamber. He examined his obstacles that were in front of him. The liquid poison covered the floor. Although he has encountered it before, he never saw it in this quantity. Based on the color of it, he thought it was a thick liquid form of a neurotoxin, a substance that he has found traces of in GLaDOS' chamber. The Doctor also saw a Thermal Discouragement Beam, and he found another portal gun, this time shooting orange portals at 90 degree intervals. He began planning his approach.

"The Enrichment Center promises to always provide a safe testing environment. In dangerous testing environments, the Enrichment Center promises to always provide useful advice. For instance, the floor will kill you, try to avoid it," explained the GLaDOS recording. The Doctor ignored the recording, and began his challenge.

The Doctor shot his blue portal on the wall next to him, as he was vastly separated from the rest of the chamber. He waited for the orange portal to open up to platform with a button pedestal on it. He walked through when the opportunity arrived, and pressed the button. A window opened revealing clear access to the Thermal Discouragement Beam. He shot his blue portal where the beam touched the wall, and another orange portal opened up directly across the receiver, thus activating platform that was moving back and forth from where the orange portal was to the portal gun.

As soon as the orange portal switched locations, The Doctor shot a blue portal right where the orange portal used to be. Luckily, the effects of the Beam were permanent on the platform. He then waited for the orange portal to be shot at his platform. He stepped onto the moving platform, thankful that it was there. He then stepped onto the pedestal, and grabbed the portal gun.

The gun wasn't much of a gun, but an attachment. The two merged together to form a dual portal device.

"The device has been modified to manufacture two linked portal at once. As part of an optional test protocol, we are pleased to present an amusing fact. The device is now more valuable than the organs and combined income of-of-of-of…" said GLaDOS, unable to cope with the fact that the Doctor was from another planet.

The Doctor continued to experiment with his upgraded device. He realized that the portal gun now had two separate triggers, one for each color, and it didn't take long for him to get accustomed to the changes. A button appeared in front of him, and he triggered another opening window. He fired an orange portal on the wall behind the window, and the blue portal behind him.

The Doctor stepped through the blue portal after going across the liquid floor. He arrived safe and sound behind the window, and into the gridlock.

Meanwhile…

GLaDOS was furious. She had been tricked. The Doctor had managed to keep the sonic screwdriver. She needed the screwdriver. It was her only way to properly scan new test subjects without the medical exam. Orange and Blue were still searching anything that could have that screwdriver, but GLaDOS was certain the Doctor still had it.

"That alien from Gallifrey will pay for tricking me. I thought I learned my lesson after the Monster escaped incineration and murdered me, but apparently I was wrong," said GLaDOS aloud. She wanted the two robots to hear her.

"Orange!" she yelled. P-Body looked up and waved. "I want you to check the neurotoxin emitters and make sure they are up and running!" P-Body grabbed his portal gun and ran to the neurotoxin factory.

"Blue!" she shouted. Atlas looked up at GLaDOS, and also waved. "I want you to turn up the incinerator to full blast for the Doctor's Companion Cube for when he arrives at Chamber Seventeen!" Atlas grabbed his portal gun and ran to the incinerator.

"The Doctor will pay for what he has done. Nothing will stand between me and the screwdriver," said GLaDOS. She leaned back, and reviewed the Doctor's progress. "Six more chambers until his death. No living creature can survive deadly neurotoxin, unless the turrets kill him first in Sixteen, but that is very unlikely." GLaDOS felt a small spark inside her, an idea. _Revenge,_ she thought. _Revenge will be so sweet. Almost as sweet as cake. No, more sweet than cake. I never got revenge over the Monster. But I will get my revenge on the Doctor._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Turrets, Lies, and the Screwdriver

**Author's Note: So far, this is my favorite chapter because the turrets have always been one of my most memorable moments in Portal. Having the Doctor go up against them is a challenging piece of writing, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review, the Doctor would.**

The Doctor walked out of the elevator into Test Chamber 16. He looked at the entry sign, and it was black. He wondered why it was black, as none of the others were, not even Zero. _There has to be something wrong with this chamber, _he thought.

GLaDOS confirmed his suspicions. "Due to regularly scheduled maintenance, the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is unavailable," she said. The entry sign came on, revealing a peculiar symbol. It depicted a person being shot at by a machine. "It has been replaced by a live-fire course designed for military androids. The Enrichment Center apologizes for the inconvenience, and wishes you the best of luck." A door opened, and the Doctor stepped through.

He was greeted by a white machine on a tripod with a red laser pointing to his left. The turret could not see him, but was watching out for his arrival. The Doctor reached in for his screwdriver, thinking he still had it. To his surprise, he actually did have it, although he couldn't remember having it when he woke up. He scanned the android, and was taken aghast by its reading. The turret was alive, sort of. It contained a personality, similar to the spheres. It would talk, and apparently had a childlike voice. The turret also contained an impossible amount of ammunition, though poorly packed. It even fired the entire round, not just the projectile in the casing.

The Doctor shot a blue portal on the ceiling above him, and the orange portal directly beneath the turret. The turret fell through and landed right in front of the Doctor. "I don't hate you," said the turret in a cute, childish voice. The Doctor smiled at its innocence, but then corrected himself.

He continued, following short hallway. He found the receiving end of another turret. He peeked around the corner, and saw the turret, several yards away. He couldn't sprint to it or risk being shot. The Doctor knew he would "survive" that, but the turret wouldn't move, so as soon as he regenerated, the turret would just shoot him again. He shot his blue portal right where he was on the wall, and then quickly fired the orange one right behind the turret. He grabbed the turret from behind with the portal gun and threw it down the hall. "Critical error," it said in its interesting voice.

The Doctor continued on through the test chamber, finding another turret on top of a small staircase. He fired the orange portal behind it, and the blue portal under him. Fell right behind the turret, grabbed it, and threw it down the staircase.

The next room had two turrets directly facing each other. The Doctor found two cubes propping a panel open. Down below at his feet was the word "help" written in red. He removed the cubes and climbed through.

He was horrified of what he saw. GLaDOS had earlier promised cake at the end of testing, and the Doctor did indeed like cake. However, the phrase, "the cake is a lie" was sprawled across the wall several times. Also in this little room were various food supplies, boxes full of paint, and water. _Apparently, someone lived in this room, or at least took refuge, _he thought. There were no cameras, so he sat down and rested. _If GLaDOS is deceiving me, then something is very, very wrong here at Aperture. The words are old, so a subject must have written them a very long time ago. I wonder what year I am in, and what the status is above the surface._

The Doctor escaped the horrifying room, and continued on to complete the chamber. He used the cubes to defeat the two turrets that were facing each other. There was another room next, with two turrets facing the wall to his right. He carried the cube and used it as cover to protect him from the first turret's barrage. He knocked both down later.

The room right after it was essentially a battle. Three turrets, two facing the exit door, and one facing the entrance, taunted the Doctor, with a button right in the center. He grabbed more cubes in another room, and used them as cover and to drop onto the turrets. He was impressed of the efficiency he disabled them and how not guilty he was of doing so. The Doctor placed a cube onto the button, and saw another turret behind a lattice-style fence. He shot a blue portal underneath the turret, and it disappeared into a previous room.

He walked into the room, and saw yet another turret facing away from him behind another fence. He shot his blue portal into that room and shot his orange portal where he was. He knocked the turret down, and escaped into the gridlock.

"Well done, android," said GLaDOS, talking to the turret the Doctor just defeated. "The Enrichment Center once again reminds you that Android Hell is a real place where you will be sent at the first sign of defiance."

"GLaDOS, you never cease to amaze me," laughed the Doctor. He stepped through the grid and into the elevator, satisfied at his work.

Meanwhile…

GLaDOS was surprised at the efficiency of the Doctor's handiwork. He successfully disabled all twelve turrets in record time. _The turret manufacturing plant is going to have a very busy day if this keeps up,_ she thought. She had grown in arrogance, knowing the Doctor's fate in Seventeen. The neurotoxin was ready and in place, and the incinerator was running at full blast, ready to crush the Time Lord's future Companion. If she had a mouth, she would be smiling a very proud smile. She then began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Doctor's New Companion

**Author's Note: The time has come! Test Chamber Seventeen is my new favorite chapter. Now, on with testing. Also, I do wish to apologize for such the long wait. As I saw my followers climb up, I knew I needed to finish this chapter.**

The Doctor strolled into Test Chamber Seventeen with confidence. He had survived everything GLaDOS threw at him. His thinking was methodical and efficient. The Chambers were no match for the Doctor. He couldn't see much of this chamber, but there was a sign on the floor showing a person holding a cube with great affection. Above the sign was a cube, similar to the Weighted Storage Cubes from earlier, but had a pink heart on it instead of the traditional Aperture logo.

The Doctor ignored GLaDOS' explanation for the Companion Cube, grabbed it, and sprinted through the test chamber, avoiding laser beams along the way. He noticed something in the wall, an opening. He crawled through it, into a cramped storage room with horrible graffiti written on the wall, with obsessive messages like "The Cake Is A Lie" and "They Took The Cube Away". He looked at the Companion Cube. Of all of his companions, the Doctor hated it. The worst Companion ever, that is what the cube was. He was furious at his cube, until he locked his eyes on a door…

Meanwhile…

GLaDOS stared at the blue box. It was labeled Police Box. She thought of it strange. The Doctor walked out of it like it was a house, yet the box was tiny, only slightly larger than an average phone booth. An even bigger question rose to mind, "How did it get here?" GLaDOS swiveled wondering. It was ridiculous, not knowing everything. The box just materialized out of nowhere right in the middle of her chamber. HER PRIVATE CHAMBER! Only Blue and Orange were allowed here, and only with special permission. GLaDOS just stared at it, wondering its purpose and functions. The Doctor was in Seventeen now, it was time to kill the Doctor…

Back in the Chamber…

The Doctor sensed a low hissing coming from the chamber vents. He peered outside into the chamber itself and noticed a greenish yellow gas. It smelled of neurotoxin. The Doctor grabbed the Companion Cube, ran to the door, and unlocked it with the sonic screwdriver. He ran through, glancing behind to only see neurotoxin spread out behind him. GLaDOS was trying to kill him.

The Doctor realized that the whole story of Aperture was not in the chambers, but behind the scenes. Nothing but grey and blue painted the structures. He noticed white portal surfaces in various places. He leaped across to various points using the gun. The Companion Cube stayed by his side. He noticed that neurotoxin was spraying through the vents into the large room. It was definitely time to escape.

The Doctor spied a very peculiar door. It said GLaDOS on it. There was his goal; he needed to be there, because his bowtie, coat, suspenders, and other clothes were there. It also housed something even more important: the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation Between Aperture and a Timelord

**Author's Note: This will be my final chapter. I will try to do more fanfictions in the future over my winter break, but no promises. If I do, it will not be this type of crossover, or even a crossover at all. Well, let's continue testing.**

The Doctor stepped into GLaDOS' chamber, once again marveling its openness. The TARDIS sat in the back of the chamber, with two strange robots guarding it with portal guns. One was blue and rather short, while the other was orange and tall.

"GLaDOS?" called the Doctor, trying the peaceful approach first. "Would you please allow me to leave in my TARDIS over there?"

"Why would I do that, Doctor?" replied GLaDOS cooly.

"You have your other test subjects, don't you? You don't need me. My attention needs to be elsewhere, not in your death traps!"

"I will let you leave, if you give me your little toy," offered the machine.

"My TARDIS? No," declined the Timelord.

"Not the blue box, your magic wand in your pocket."

"Ohh, you want my sonic screwdriver,' the Doctor replied.

"Yes, that toy that will revolutionize testing!"

"You can't have it, GLaDOS. I need it!" shouted the Doctor.

"Fine, then. I have no choice. In precisely six minutes, I will fill the chamber with deadly neurotoxin," said GLaDOS evilly. "I am impervious to the substance, but because you are living, well, I think you understand."

"Then I have no choice but to escape!"

"Except that your box requires a key, a key that you don't have." Atlas stepped forward, holding a Yale key in his hand.

The Doctor thought quickly in his head, and then a plan formed. He took it into action. He shot a blue portal on the ground directly to his right. He then shot the orange one right underneath Atlas. Atlas fell through and the Doctor snatched the key. He sprinted to the TARDIS, but P-Body shot a yellow underneath himself and the red by the Doctor. She snatched the key back and stood once again by the TARDIS. The Doctor used the portals to his advantage and took the key back from P-Body, right in front of the TARDIS. He shoved the key in, turned it, and was just about to open the door when a metallic hand hit him on the head. Atlas grabbed the key after hitting the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up, slapped Atlas, recoiled in pain, took the key, shoved the key in his pocket, ran inside the TARDIS, and dematerialized.

Epilogue…

GLaDOS hung in the chamber, loathing the Doctor, his TARDIS, his screwdriver, and his stolen Portal Device. She would get her revenge. She swore it on the grave of her daughter…

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS alone. He was in his normal attire, including a fez. He left GLaDOS alive, hoping she would change. He knew she wouldn't. GLaDOS thought she was perfect. Realizing his duty, he grabbed the Portal Device, folded the jumpsuit, and took the boots. He placed them into a large bag and set coordinates for GLaDOS' chamber. The TARDIS made its usual wooshing sound and the Doctor stepped outside.

GLaDOS faced him angrily. Before she said a word, the Doctor placed the bag on the floor and stepped back inside the TARDIS. The blue box dematerialized. Atlas grabbed the bag and took out its contents: the jumpsuit, the boots, and the stolen Portal Gun. At the bottom of the bag was a small rod, a sonic screwdriver. "I am sorry, Doctor," said GLaDOS quietly.

The Doctor paced in his TARDIS, tossing his original screwdriver up in the air and catching it. He had simply given GLaDOS a functioning copy, courtesy of the TARDIS console. He ran to the console and entered a new set of coordinates. "Time for a new adventure!"


End file.
